I Wasn't Suppose To Love You
by tomyfavoriteliar
Summary: What would have happened if the episode Hallelujah went different? ADULT CONTENT IN CHAPTER 2.
1. I Gave You My Heart

What if the episode "Hallelujah" went different?

"I never lied to you, Jude. And I never cheated on Sadie. I swear by anything you want." Tommy Quincy shook his head.

"So I pushed you into the hot tub for telling the truth?" Jude started with a sigh.

"What else can I be? All apologies."

"You know, people, they don't always see who you really are. But I need you to try." Tommy said, looking in Jude's eyes.

"I always thought I saw the real you." Jude sneered.

"Believe me, in me, again." Tommy pleaded.

"I want to but..."

"Sadie and I, we weren't right."

"Why?"

"You know exactly why."

Jude looked at him, her eyes shining. This was the man she had been in love with for almost 2 years. Smiling, she leaned over to him, hoping he would lean back.

Tommy saw her eyes. The blue staring a hole into him. He leaned into her until their lips met. The sparks couldn't be denyed at the simplest of a peck.

Jude closed her eyes and leaned on his chest.

"I know exactly why."

Tommy smiled, and connected their lips again.

Jude layed back until her back met the dusty couch. The candles were their only source of light in the abandoned room.

Tommy ran his hands up and down her sides.

"Can Speid kiss you like this?" He asked.

She stopped, she had forgotten.

Speid!  
Speid!!!!  
Her boyfriend.

She was suppose to kiss him. She was suppose to fall for him.  
Not Tommy. Not right now.

She sat up.

"Speid." She said aloud.

"Jude..." Tommy sighed.

"Please don't do this." He breathed.

She took a look at him and gave into his eyes.  
Those blue eyes.

She kissed him again. This time, letting his tongue explore her mouth.  
She grabbed at his shirt and started raising it up.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Tommy stopped.

"What?!" She asked.

"Are you sure?" Tommy asked,  
"Yeah. I am. Tommy, I love you." Jude let a tear fall from her eye.

His eyes widened.

"Jude. I-." Tommy started.  
"You don't have to say it." She said.  
"I love you too." He finished and pulled her up from the couch, pulling her into his arms.

He felt her cry a bit. Happily, he hoped. He loved her. Always had.

"And while I'm on a roll..." She started.

"I'm a virgin."

"You and Speid never...?"

"No."

"You grabbed my shirt." He said.

"Yeah." She nodded akwkardly.

"You want me to be your first?" He asked.

"What part of 'I love you' don't you understand, Thomas Quincy?"

Tommy smiled and ran his hand up the back of her shirt.


	2. And Hoped You Wouldn't Break It

Tommy smiled and broke apart.

"What's wrong?" Jude asked.

"I just love you and I'm glad that I finally found enough balls to tell you." He laughed.

Jude shrugged, "Well. I said it first."

Tommy nodded. "Thank you."

"Any time." Jude smiled and leaned back into his lips.

Tommy smiled and took Jude's right hand, holding it tight as sparks flew.

Jude tugged at Tommy's shirt again. She pulled it up over his head.

"Are you completely sure?" Tommy asked.

"Yes. I love you." Jude said.

**_AC_**

**_AC_**

**_AC_**

**_Adult content._**

Tommy smiled and ran his hand up Jude shirt, pulling it over her head. Jude pulled off her necklace quickly. Tommy chuckled and connected their lips again, while kicking off his shoes.

Jude heard the clunk of his shoes hitting the floor and did the same.

Tommy undid Jude's bra slowly.

Jude shuddered nervously at his touch.

Tommy threw it to the floor and wrapped his arms around her for a bit of confidence.

Jude breathed out a bit of relief. It was all going to okay.

Tommy reached down and unbuttoned his own jeans, then kicked them off.

Next, he reached for Jude's.

Soon they were on the floor with all the other articles of clothing.

She reached at his boxers, pulling them down.

Tommy did the same to her.

Tommy parted his lips from her.

"I love you, Jude Harrison." He said hovering over her.

Jude smiled, "I love you too."

Tommy nodded and slowly slid into her.

Jude groaned a little in pain.

Tommy slowly started a rhythm.

She felt the tears.

Some of happiness, some of pain, slid down her face.

He picked up a little bit of speed.

Feeling the pain subside, Jude began to feel the pleasure.

Jude moaned, Tommy along with her.

Jude orgasmed quickly, being her first time.

Tommy soon did too.

Jude lay motionless on the couch. Next to her, Tommy lie looking at her soft features.

Finally finding the ability to form words, she giggled and said, "Wow."

Tommy chuckled, "I'm sorry if I hurt you."

Jude shook her head.

"Nah."

She smiled.

_Then a knock was heard at the door._

**"Jude are you in there?!" Speid called out.**


	3. I Gave You My Soul

Jude Harrison had never been slapped before.  
By parent, sibling, nor loved one.  
Until tonight.  
She had been caught.

"How could you do this to me?" Speid asked angrily.

"I'm so sorry, Speid. But I-." Jude was cut off by a slap across the face.

Jude looked at him shocked.

"Jude. Jude, I am so, so sorry. Jude. I am sorry." Speid was on the verge of tears.

"I just don't believe you did this to me." Speid wiped away one of his fallen tears quickly.

Jude just held her cheek.

"Ow..." Was all she said.

In that, Speid left Jude's doorstep.

Jude turned away, silently denying that she was a good person.

She had sex with another man.

Who was not her boyfriend.

He was Sadie's love.

He was boy band history.

And he was also the one who made her smile on the worst day of the year.

When the snow was falling, his smile brought light into her day.

Tommy Quincy was her world. The man who she had fallen in love with. Who she wanted to be with forever.

Than, his caller I.D. showed up on her phone.

"Hey." She answered.

"Hey. Look we gotta talk." Tommy said to her.

"If it's about Speid... No worries, we're over. I think a slap in the face was too much for me to handle."

"You slapped him?"

"No. He slapped me."

Silence fell.

"I'll kill him." Was finally heard on the other end.

"Tommy. Calm down."

"We shouldn't have done it, Jude. And you know it." Tommy said angrily.

"Tommy. No. Don't. Not again. Don't do this to me. I've been through so much tonight. It's my goddamn birthday!"

"I'm sorry." Tommy said quietly.

"It never happened. And we have to keep it that way. Go back to Speid. He needs you more than you know. And... It'll happen. One day, you'll be mine." Then he hung up.

Jude Harrison, a superstar, a rockstar, with an album out and another in the making, punched the wall.

She felt the knuckles break. And she sobbed as she fell down on her bed.


	4. And Hoped That We'd Make It

Jude woke up, her eyes swollen and covered with mascara blotches.

28 missed calls.

Wow.

27 from Tommy.

1 from Speid.

Pretty amazing.

4 new voicemails.

"Hey Jude. It's Speid. You know, your boyfriend. Listen, we need to talk. It's not the bad kind of talk. I just really need to apoligize. And I'm not trying to buy your heart. But, I got you something. I love you. I know I've never said it before. But, I do. I love you, Jude. Bye."

Jude sighed.  
She felt so bad.

"Hi. It's me." Tommy's voice was heard through her phone.  
"I wanted to apoligize. I love you so much. But this is so hard. I could get locked up for what I did. I know it was about love. They don't understand. It was rape for law." Jude let her head drop back.  
"I love you."

She pressed the delete button, her heart too full of bitterness.

"I forgot to say that I know it was your first and was suppose to be special. But, it wasn't and it has to be hidden. We can't even be together. I'm so sorry, Jude. I love you."

She sighed again and pressed the delete button. Then looked at her clock, 10:00.

"Next message. sent- today- at 8:53 p.m." The voicemail speaker said.

"Get up. I'm coming over in an hour." Tommy's voice said.

Jude gasped and sat up.

Then heard a knock at the door.

Jude heard her phone ring and jumped up to look at herself in the mirror.

"I don't even care what I look like." She said aloud then walked down the stairs, answering the door.

"Jude." Tommy said seeing her.

"What?" She asked annoyed.

"Is anyone home?" Tommy asked.

"No. Just me. Sadie's at school and mom's at work. Why?" Jude said.

Tommy pushed her inside and shut the door.

"What are y-" She was cut off by him crashing his lips on hers.

"I'm so sorry." He said burying his head in her shoulder.

"Please, don't do this to me. I don't want you to take it back again. I'm so tired of getting hurt, Tommy. I love you so much." Jude said half-sobbing.

Tommy lifted his head up and whispered softly in her ear, "Then we'll just have to keep us a secret."

"Only for a year?"

"Only a year."


	5. But, All in All

Jude smiled and looked up at him.

"So, I'll see you at work tomorrow?" Jude asked.

"Nope." Tommy smiled.

"Why?" Jude asked quickly.

"You'll see me tonight. I have something planned." Tommy smiled.

"You are something else, Quincy." Jude smiled and playfully rolled her eyes.

Tommy laughed, "Maybe so. But, when the day is over, I'm the one on your mind."

Jude giggled, half wondering if he could read her mind.

"So true." She smiled.

"I'll see you tonight then." Jude said, taking one of his hands.

"Yes you will. Bye, Jude." Tommy brought her into a tight hug and then slowly kissed her lips.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Tommy walked out the door, his heart beatiung fastly in his chest.

He loved her.

Jude couldn't keep the smile off her face.

She loved him.

She picked up her phone.

2 missed calls.

Speid.

1 new voicemail.

"Hey Jude. It's me again. I just wanted to let you know I'm gonna be at your house with your present around 1:30. So, be ready."

Jude looked at the clock.

1:27

And Speid was never late.

"Uhhhhh. Damn it!" Jude whinned as she heard knocking on the door.

She walked downstairs, putting on an angry face.

Jude went to open the door, and then opened it.

There was Speid.

"Hey." He said, with a smile.

"Hi." Jude said stiffly.

"I'm here to apoligize. And to give you this."

Speid dug into his pocket and pulled out a little leather box.

Inside it, was a necklace with a diamond for the stone.

And on top of that was a picture of Speid and Jude.

The were smiling and looking at each other.

She didn't even know this was taken.

She smiled.

"Thank you, Speid."

"Your welcome, Jude."

There was silent.

"You know, I respect you. So, I want to give you some time. I don't want you to rush back to me. I've forgiven you for sleeping with-" Speid cringed, "Tommy."

Jude sighed.

"But, I had no right to slap you. I was just upset and mad. And, totally out of line."

Now Jude felt selfish.

She had slept with another man, cheated on him, broke his heart, and all he did was get hurt so bad that he let something slip. And he was begging her for forgiveness.

"It's fine, Speid. I forgive you."

"Really?"

Jude nodded and hugged him.

He hugged her tight, and never wanted to let go.

"Thank you, Jude."

"Don't you mean dude?" Jude laughed.

Speid let out a hesitant laugh.

Then he left.


	6. When I Started To Fall,

Jude laughed at the man on the other end of the line on the phone.

"You've got to be kidding me." Jude giggled.

"No, I'm dead serious." Speid chuckled.

"You're telling me Wally got caught-." She let out a loud laugh.

"Doing... IT."

She and he broke out into hysterical laughs.

Jude spun around in her red dress.

She remembered Tommy's voice on the phone before Speid had called.

"I'll be there to pick you up at 8. Dress formally. Wear something nice. Please, Jude." Tommy had said.

So, she dressed formally.

"Well, he's calling me again." Speid laughed.

"Who? Wally?"

"Yup." Speid laughed.

"Just answer it. I gotta get off anyways. Sadie's home." Jude lied.

"Alright. I'll talk to you later."

"Mkkay. Bye."

"Hey Jude?"

"Yeah?" She asked.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Speid."

Then she hung up quickly.

She threw her arms up.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit!" She said aloud.

She couldn't love them both?

Could she?

Everyone always says you'll find that one person.

Not those two people.

Was she dating Tommy?

She guessed so.

But, what?

How could she?

He told her to be with Speid at first. Did he still mean it?

Then she heard a knock at the door.

There is was.

Tommy.

Tall, dark, handsome, the man she'd wanted for years, but had broken her heart what felt like millions of time, but yet she loved him.

He stuck out his arm and she took it, giggling.

"So, Mr.Quincy, where are we going?"

"You'll just have to see for yourself, Ms.Harrison."

She smiled at Tommy opened her car door and helped her in.

Tommy got in.

"You look beatiful you know." Tommy said nervously.

Jude smiled, "You're not so shabby yourself."

"I missed you." Tommy's voice broke slightly.

She had never seen him so nervous.

"I-missed you too." She said.

Tommy coughed nervously.

"What's wrong?" Jude asked.

"Nothing." Tommy replied quickly.

They sat in silence the rest of the way.

Jude had no idea what she was in for.

Tommy turned onto the exit.

Jude looked out the window and it looked as though they were the only people there.

There were no lights.

There were no buildings.

It was just land.

What the hell had she gotten herself into?


	7. We Thought We Had Lost It All

"Tommy?"

"Mhm?"

"Where are we?"

"You'll see." Tommy grinned.

In the distance, Jude saw a tall building.

"What is that?" Jude asked.

He just smiled.

He pulled up to the building, which she saw now was a big house.

"So, we're at a mansion, why?"

"Take a look." Tommy smiled big and got out of the car.

"It's said to be the most haunted place in all of Ontario." Tommy smiled.

"You know how easily scared I get!" Jude smacked him in the shoulder.

"No. I just wanted to see for myself. If you trust me, you'll do this." Tommy grinned.

Jude sighed. "I hate you."

Tommy held her. "No, you love me."

"Stop being so right." Jude said sinking into his shoulder.

"I'm scared..." Jude sighed.

"Me too." Tommy said truthfully.

Jude looked up at him, fear shown in her eyes.

"Let's go." He took hold of her hand.

"Don't let go."

"I wont."

He pushed the doors open.

The dust and darkness was creepy in it's own.

And they had Jude had no idea what was in store for her.

**_But Tommy did._**


	8. And Maybe We Did

"Woah..." All she smelt was dust.

All she saw was darkness.

All she heard was the creak of the floor boards.

"This is so creepy." Jude shivered.

"Scared, Harrison?"

"Yup."

"Would you be mad if I 'booed' at you?"

"Yes."

"Boo?"

Jude laughed.

"Seriously? I'm about to piss myself." Jude held tight to him.

"It's going to be okay." Tommy said and he knew it too.

There was a moan from the closet.

"Oh god." Jude started to shake.

Tommy squeezed her hand.

"Shhhh." He said.

"Just step quietly. Walk up the stairs."

"What if they collapse on us?" Jude asked.

"Then we die. Just walk." Tommy laughed.

Jude hit him lightly.

They creaked up the stairs.

Jude heard whispers.

Finally she could make one out.

"We're gonna hurt you." the toneless whisper said.

Jude jumped.

"Tommy! Tommy! I don't like this at all!" Jude felt an urge to cry.

"Hurry let's get back down the stairs!" Tommy yelled.

They ran down and pulled at the door.

"It's locked! How the hell is it locked?!" Jude half screamed.

"I don't know." Tommy whispered.

Jude grabbed his hand and ran back up the stairs.

She saw a door start to creak open.

"Oh my god! It's gonna get us! Oh my fucking-. You assholes."

Tommy laughed and hugged her.

Everyone screamed, "Surprise!"

"I fucking hate all of you." Jude said, wiping away tears.

Sadie walked up.

"Well. Since you didn't get your real party. Tommy and Speid planned you this."

"Tommy and Speid? Both?" Jude asked astonishly.

"Yeah." Sadie nodded.

Jude turned and looked at Tommy.

He just smiled and nodded.

Speid walked up.

"Happy Late Birthday, Darling." Speid walked up and kissed her on the cheek.

"Thanks." She smiled and pulled him aside.

"Why did you plan this together?"

"Well. Tommy called me and told me that you and him couldn't be together and it was a case of lust. And that it was one moments. And you told him you couldn't do it because you loved me. He explained the whole thing. I'm just so happy to have you back." Speid held her close.

"Yeah. Yeah." Jude held him back and looked at Tommy.

He just nodded and looked away.

"I love you, Jude." Speid still holding her.

"I love you too..."


	9. For A While At Least

Jude put a fake smile on and walked towards Tommy.

"So. Should I kill you now or wait 'til later?" She asked with a whispery hiss.

"What? You don't like the party?"

"No. And I hate you right now."

"Oh. Speid told you how-" He was cut off.

"How you lied and put false words in my mouth? Or how you just ruined it all? I don't wanna be with Speid. I wanna be with you. And you said we'd keep it a secret-." Now she was cut off.

"We are gonna keep it a secret."

"Wha-what?"

"Jude. It's the only way. Imagine how it would effect the band. Imagine your career if he didn't wanna be in your back up band. The kid is your best friend. And even if he doesn't. How would it look if you dump him one day then he catches you hanging out with me? He'll report us. It was the only way."

"Okay..." Jude was close to tears.

"I love you. And if you love me too then I think this is the only way. And I'm so sorry you're in this position." Tommy said sympatheticlly.

"But you put me in this position." Jude walked away and sat next to her mom.

"Mom. I have a question."

"Yeah?"

"How did you feel when you found out the person you loved most... Was the person that has done something so horrible?" She asked.

"Jude. Wow. I really don't know how to explain this. Why do you wanna know, sweetie?" Her mother said with worry.

"Speid hasn't gone and-" Her mother started.

"No."

"Oh. Well. Think of it as feeling like a part of you just died. Like the one you put the most trust in, failed you. The one who was suppose to be there to pick you up off the floor put you there. Even though your father and I fought. I never thought I'd loose him this way. It was a million times worse." They both were on the verge of tears.

"I love you, mom." Jude hugged her.

She'd never understood her mother's heart until now.

And she knew if Speid found out... He'd be crushed.

She couldn't do this.

"Hey, love." She was grabbed from behind and jumped.

"Oh hey, Speid."

"What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry. I know I'm suppose to be really happy right now." She wiped the tears away.

"Hey. Come here." Speid held her close.

She sunk into him.

"It's just my mom. We just had a big talk."

"Come here. I know what will make you feel better." Speid lead her to the back of a room.

It was lit with candles and had a bed in the back.

OH SHIT.

Speid locked the door.

"I figured since you didn't get a right first time with the right person, we should. It's a celebration of your birthday? Why not us? I really wasn't sure about this but I never this is what you wanted. And I know you trust me." Speid smiled.

"You want to--?" Jude felt the words stuck in her throat.

"Make love. I love you." Speid finished.

She had no choice.

She was stuck.

And it only felt like it couldn't get worse...

But it did.


	10. But When You Hold Me Tight

Jude looked deep into Speid's eyes.

"This isn't right to do. Not now. I feel like I made a mistake before with Tommy." And at this moment, she meant it.

"It makes me feel like such a whore to have done this with-."

"You did it with Tommy! Why can't you do it with me?"

"I don't know."

"Jude. Do you trust me?" Speid asked.

"Of course."

"Do you love me?" Speid asked.

Jude looked down.

"Jude. Do you love me?" He asked again.

"Yes. I do."

"Then you have nothing to worry about. You're not a whore." Speid smiled.

You're about to make me one. Jude thought.

Speid smiled and held one of her hands.

"I love you, Jude."

"I-" Jude was about to fight back one more time, but Speid cut her off with a passionate kiss.

_3 hours later._

Jude walked in side and let the few tears loose.

She felt so dirty... So, so, dirty.

She ran upstairs and got in the shower and started vilolently scrubbing every place on her body, which was every place Speid touched her.

His hands.

They weren't meant to touch her.

Especially not when she had Tommy.

But she had to lie.

She had both.

And she felt so wrong.

So dirty.

She didn't even notice how cold the water was on her skin.

She just knew.

She couldn't do this.

She had to go see Tommy and tell him she couldn't be with Speid.

Something must be done.

She ran out of the shower.

She grabbed a bra shirt and pants.

Who needed all the other stuff?

Not her. Not in this moment.

She threw them on then ran down the stairs.

It was raining hard outside.

She didn't care.

She ran as fast as she could through the rain.

She knocked on the door furiously.

"Tommy! Tommy!"

He opened the door.

"Jude! What's wrong?"

She could help what came next.

She finally started to break down, and fell into his arms.

The rain fell on them.

And Tommy held her while she cried.


	11. Late At Night

There she sat.

In a pair of over sized boxers and an over sized t-shirt.

They were Tommy's of course.

She sighed and stirred up her coffee, thinking of last night.

_The previous night:_

"I did something bad..."

"Bad?"

"Bad."

Tommy had sat down next to her on the couch.

"But. I didn't want to. I didn't but I couldn't do anything else. I didn't know what to do- I just thought that-" Jude stated fastly.

"Woah, woah, woah. Slow down. I think I know what happened." Tommy grabbed her hands.

"It's okay." He looked into her eyes. "Just tell me."

"Speid... Wanted to know why I didn't want to... 'Make love' with him. Because I did with you. And he told me if I really loved him then I'd do it. And-." Jude was cut off.

"Jude. If he really loved you, he would have done what you were comfortable with. And I understand. I can't say that I'm happy with it. But I do understand."

"This is gonna sound stupid, but, when I got home. I just wanted to scrub every place his hands touched me. I just hate..." She started to cry.

"Shhhhh. I know. I know." Tommy held onto her.

"I just want it to be you and me." She whispered.

"Me too."

"Tommy?"

"Yeah."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"So. What we did. You and me. When we-. It wasn't wrong."

"Of course not."

"Okay." She held tight onto him and never wanted to let go.

"Here. Let's get you out of those wet clothes."

"Woah. Quincy." Jude started to laugh.

"I didn't mean it like that!" Tommy laughed with her.

"Come here." He pulled her up and hugged her again.

Jude smiled at the memory.

"Good morning." She said when she saw Tommy walk in.

"Good morning, beautiful." He smiled and kissed her.

And she knew... Everything would be okay.


	12. It Seems Alright

"I can't hit this song... There's just something missing." Jude shrugged.

"Okay. Hold on. Let's just start from the beginning." Tommy said and started playing the opening chords on his acoustic guitar.

"_If I don't cry. Do you think I don't need. If I look away. Can I still see?"_ Jude sang then stopped.

"No. It's wrong." Jude sighed.

Tommy sighed, "Let's just start it over. Erase the lyrics out of your mind."

"Wait. I think I've got it."

_"If I don't cry, do you think I don't feel? If I look away, doesn't mean I don't see. And just because I want, someone when I'm alone, doesn't mean I'm helpless, that I can't stand on my own. How far, can we go before we break? How long can I wait? How strong do you think I am? How much can I take of this?" _Jude stopped again.

"La la la la la la la la la." She couldn't think of the next line.

Tommy took over.

_"Am I a rock or a rose or a fist, or a breath of an evening mist?"_

Jude smiled, "_Or the breath at the end of a kiss?"_

Tommy smiled at her, "_How deep do you wanna go? Cause I'll go there if I can. You make it harder than it has to be."_

_"How strong, How strong, Do you think I am?" _Jude finished and leaned over to him.

"Here comes Speidy!" Jude heard Speid yell than heard a crash.

"Sorry, Big D!" Speid yelled.

Jude sighed.

"What am I gonna do?" She asked Tommy.

"You'll find a way." He smiled at her.

"I hope so." Jude tried not to frown.

Tommy kissed her forehead and then got up.

Speid walked in.

"Jude. Come here. Hurry!" Speid smiled.

"...Okay..." Jude got up and walked toward him and he took her hand and jogged off.

He went into Studio C and shut the door behind them.

"So what did you-" She was cut off by Speid pressing her against the wall and jamming his tongue in her mouth.

She pushed him off.

"Speid! What are you doing?!" She asked.

"We have time for a quick one if we hurry." Speid said and took off his shirt.

"A quick one? What?" Jude was stunned.

"Just a little bit to warm up your vocal cords." Speiderman smiled.

"No." Jude said sternly.

"What?"

"No." She said again.

"Why darling? We could have so much fun." Speid tugged at her shirt.

"I wont be treated like this. Quickies in the closet? You act like you have no respect for me." Jude was close to tears,

"You'd have a quickie in the closet with Quincy!" Speid fought back.

Jude slapped him.

"Okay... I deserved that." Speid said.

"Yeah. You did."

"Look. Speid. If that is all your looking for... Then I can't be with you." Jude said softly.

"Jude. I do love you. But... I need to think." Speid said.

"Okay." Jude walked out.

Jude walked back into Studio B.

"Come on." She told Tommy and picked up her guitar case.

"Where are we going?"

"The Harrison Farm."


	13. And I Know

_Author's note: Keep in mind. I don't own the song "Where does it hurt?". And I switched around the lyrics in the intro._

"We've been driving for nearly an hour. You haven't said a word." Tommy whimpered.

"Just hold my hand. I've gotta know you're still here." Jude took his hand.

"Have you done something?"

"I don't wanna talk about it."

"Okay..." Tommy said slipping his hand out of hers.

Jude had a hurt expression as she looked out the window.

Tommy pulled up to the farm.

He got out and so did Jude.

"All the memories..." Jude looked out into the pastures.

"Nope. That's the past. And there's a reason it's not coming back." Tommy said with a smile.

"Good." She said with a slight smile and a nod.

She took his hand and walked inside.

"Dusty." He said.

"Rustic." She replied.

"Harrison. Sit down. There's something bothering you." Tommy sat her down.

She felt a sob...

And she cried on Tommy's shoulder.

"He's my best friend. I don't wanna loose him completely." She cried.

"Jude..." Tommy let out a sigh.

"You're crying over, Vincent."

"So?"

"Who's more important here?" Jude couldn't believe her ears.

"You're a jackass." Jude said and picked up her guitar.

She couldn't believe it.

But it was some killer inspiration.

She start to strum.

It felt right.

And it started to come.

She could feel the lyrics come, straight from her heart.

_"Where does it hurt,_

_On the inside or the out?_

_Where does it feel,_

_Like you just can't get enough?_

_How does it touch,_

_With your heart or your hands?_

_Where does it hurt,_

_To not be the better man,_

_To not know where you stand._

_And for every endless midnight,_

_There's a sky full of broken stars."_

She stopped. It was good and she knew it.

She's show Tommy.

Things were different between him and Speid.

But Speid still meant something.

And she'd show Tommy.


	14. That We Can Make It Through

Tommy walked out.

"Play that again. I like it."

"Well... You shouldn't."

"Why not?" He asked.

"Because it's about you. I can't believe you're acting this way." Jude sighed.

"Me? Jude. Open your eyes. I haven't done anything except wonder why you're crying over some guy when you quote.-'Want it to be just us.-.'" Tommy threw his hands up and started to walk away.

"No. Stop." Jude grabbed his shoulder.

"Just because I love you doesn't mean that Speid isn't my best friend. I may not love him as anything more than a friend. But I do love him as that. And I don't know what I would do without his friendship." Jude sighed.

"Jude. What happened at G Major?"

She looked away.

"Jude. What happened?"

"I don't wanna talk about it. It's embarassing."

"Jude. This is me you're talking to."

"I know."

"Jude."

Jude felt tears coming, "Tommy."

"No, babe. No. Don't cry." Tommy quickly wiped away the tears quickly.

"He told me that we should have a-..." Jude stopped and grimased.

"Quick one." She ended.

"What the fuck? That little twerp thinks he'll treat you like that? He's shit out of luck." Tommy took out his phone.

"What are you doing?" Jude asked.

"Giving him a piece of my mind."

"No. Tommy don't. It's not your battle to fight." Jude closed his phone.

He nodded. "Okay."

"Come here, Jude." He hugged her.

"I'm sorry for being an ass. I just want you all to myself."

Jude half way broke apart from his hug.

"You will. As soon as we leave the farm, I'm gonna end it with Vincent."

"Seriously?" Tommy asked.

Jude nodded.

"There's only one person on this earth that I need to be with."

"Oh really?" Tommy smiled.

"Mhm." Jude leaned in to him.

"Johnny Depp." Jude laughed.

"Harrison!" Tommy laughed.

"Kidding!" Jude laughed.

She smiled and jumped on Tommy's back.

"Oh no!" He spun around until they were both laying on the ground laughing.

Jude laughed, "I fell on my butt!"

"Yeah? What else is new?" Tommy teased.

Jude laughed and hit him playfully.

Tommy smiled and caressed Jude's cheek.

"I miss this kind of thing. Acting like idiots and laughing our heads off. I don't wanna fight anymore." Jude looked into Tommy's eyes.

"Things are gonna happen. And as much as we hate it. We might fight more."

"Swear that we'll try our hardest not to?" Jude held out her pinky.

Tommy smiled, "Swear." And he pinky swore with her.

Tommy held Jude close as they lay on the ground.

Tommy kissed the top of her head.

"I love you." Tommy looked down at her.

"I love you too." Jude smiled.

They smiled and leaned into each other, letting their lips meet.

And finally, it seemed like everything was perfect.


	15. So Hold On Baby

Jude breathed heavily in the bed next to Tommy.

"Wow." Was all she was able to say.

Tommy smiled and brushed the sweaty pieces of hair out of her face and kissed her forehead.

"I've taught you well." Tommy smiled.

Jude just smiled, she couldn't do much else after that.

Tommy rolled over and held onto her.

"I love you so much." Tommy said in her ear and kissed the side of her head.

"I- love you too, Tommy." Jude smiled and finally talked.

"This was the sqeakiest bed on earth." Tommy laughed.

"Well. One. It's like a million years old. And two. Way to ruin a moment." Jude smiled.

"You're such a jerk." Jude said playfully.

"I'm your jerk, babe." Tommy twirled her hair and smiled.

"Don't remind me." Jude laughed and rolled her eyes.

"You need to respect your elders." Tommy got in her face, hiding a smile.

"You need to kiss my ass." Jude tried to act mad.

"Haha. Okay. Kinky are we?" Tommy smiled.

Jude laughed, "Yeah."

"Oh really?" Tommy smiled.

"There's more to me to figure out." Jude said seductivly.

"Your sex god side?" Tommy laughed.

"I'm really trying here to be sexy!" Jude laughed.

"You are sexy." Tommy smiled.

"Whatever." Jude smiled and playfully rolled her eyes and started to sit up.

"Wait, wait. Where are you going?" Tommy asked, laying her back down.

"Oh. Well. I just figured I wasn't sexy enough to lay in bed with... Little Tommy Q!" She smiled when she saw him cringe.

"You need to be taught a lesson." Tommy smiled.

"Teach me a lesson." Jude smiled back.

Tommy smiled and covered them back up.

Jude hopped out of Tommy's car.

"Thanks for the day. I really needed this." Jude smiled at him.

"You're welcome." Tommy smiled back.

Jude leaned in and kissed him.

"I love you." Jude smiled.

"I love you more."

"In your dreams."

"You wish." Tommy rolled his eyes playfully.

"Well. Wish me luck with Speiderman." Jude sighed.

"Everything will be okay. Call me afterward." Tommy squeezed her hand.

"Okay. I will."

"Bye, baby." Tommy let go of her hand.

"Bye." Jude waved.

And as hard as it would be to let go of Speid, she knew it'd be worth it.


	16. No Need To Run

The cold air caught in Jude's throat as she heard Speid walk up.

"Oh mighty Harrison God." Speid lightly smiled.

"Oh mighty Guitar God." Jude smiled at their inside joke.

"I've done some thinking." Speid looked down.

"Me too. What have you been thinking?" Jude asked.

"Well. As Jim Morrison said, expose yourself to your deepest fear and after that, fear has no power." Speid rubbed his cold hands together.

"What would the Lizard king say about us breaking up?" Jude asked.

"I dunno." Speid admitted.

Jude looked down.

"But, As Wally always says, 'Even if you've loved and lost, maybe we can still jam together." Speid smiled.

"Yeah." Jude smiled. "Wally's a smart guy."

"Wally's cool. But you're still my favorite bud. That okay?" Speid asked.

"We never really were Romeo and Juliet anyways."

"More like Bart and Lisa Simpson." Speid laughed and gave Jude a hug.

"Buds 'slash' guitar gods forever?" Speid asked.

"Forever." Jude smiled and broke their hug.

Speid took her hands.

"But now, I think you need to go get Quincy." Speid smiled.

Jude smiled and kissed his cheek.

"I'll see you in the studio." Speid said as he walked away.

"Not if I see you first!" Jude called out.

Finally. It was right.

Time for Tommy.

* * *

Jude picked up her phone and dialed the familar number.

"Come over now." Was all she said.

"Okay." Tommy said quickly.

Jude hung up and got out of her winter clothes.

She picked up her guitar.

__

_"Stay with me forever, _

_The best is yet to come,_

_Lay with me forever,_

_Don't wanna get up and run._

_Hold me forever,_

_Don't wanna let you go._

_Forever is my promise._

_And it will always be so."_

Great inspiration. She thought.

She heard the door bell ring.

Tommy was standing at the door with a dozen roses in his hands, smiling.

"Gonna let me in?" He smiled.

"Always." She smiled.

"I just wrote something." Jude smiled in a shy way.

"I'm always ready to hear whatever you've written." Tommy took one of her hands.

She smiled and led him to the den.

Jude Harrison picked up her guitar, and sang the song she'd felt in her bones for 2 years.

_"Stay with me forever, _

_The best is yet to come,_

_Lay with me forever,_

_Don't wanna get up and run._

_Hold me forever,_

_Don't wanna let you go._

_Forever is my promise._

_And it will always be so."_

Jude breathed in as she strummed the last chord of the chorus she had just written.

Tommy opened his eyes that he had closed to listen to the song with.

"I- love it." Tommy managed.

"I wrote it when Speid left." Jude said.

"How did that go?"

"Way better than planned."

"I'm glad." Tommy smiled.

"Now..." Tommy moved the guitar out of her lap and pulled her into his on the floor.

"You're all mine." He finished, moving her hair away from her face.

Jude smiled and put her arms around his neck.

"In my wildest dreams as kid, who listened to Kurt Cobain instead of P Diddy." Jude giggled.

"I thought that maybe, I'd have my music and a person I wanted to give my life to. Here I am at 17 years old. And my wildest dreams have come true. I've got someone I would die for any day. You. And as long as I have a voice and you. I'm set for life." Jude smiled.

Tommy smiled, and leaned in and kissed her softly.

"Never let go..." Jude muttered and rested on his chest.

Tommy lay back on the floor and held her.

"Never would be able to."

He kissed her forehead and they laid on the floor, looking into each others eyes.

**Author's note: I just wanted you to know how much I appreciate the awesome reviews. The fans of this story are the greatest and I'm very glad you like the story.**

**And I have authored a new Instant Star Fanfiction called 'Waiting For Your Call'. I hope you enjoy that one as well.**

**Much Love,**

**tomyfavoriteliar.**


	17. I'm Here For The Long Run

One Year Later.

Jude smiled and waved to the thousands of screaming people from the stage.

"Thank you guys so much!" Jude smiled.

"This is the last song on my newest album, called Learning Curve, which this week has gone platnium!" Jude raised her hands.

"Yeah!" She smiled.

"This song is dedicated to my finace Tommy Quincy, and he's gonna come on stage and play the piano on this." Jude giggled when the crowd went wild.

Tommy smiled and waved to the crowd as he hopped behind the piano.

Jude blew him a kiss and started the song.

_"What is love?_

_It's truth._

_It's new,_

_To me._

_The love we share,_

_Was destiny._

_Stay with me forever,_

_The best is yet to come._

_Lay with me forever,_

_Don't wanna see the sun._

_Hold me forever,_

_Don't wanna let you go._

_Forever is my promise,_

_And it will always be so._

_What is hope?_

_You bring._

_It. To me._

_Where is time?_

_It leaves,_

_When I see your face._

_Who are you,_

_To ever,_

_Leave me._

_Because you,_

_Need Me._

_Stay with me forever,_

_The best is yet to come._

_Lay with me forever,_

_Don't wanna see the sun._

_Hold me forever,_

_Don't wanna let you go._

_Forever is my promise._

_And it will always be so._

_Ohhhh. Stay. With me._

_Ohhhh. Don't ever leave._

_Ohhhh. Stay. With me._

_Because you are the one who makes my heart beat._

_Stay with me forever,_

_The best is yet to come._

_Lay with me forever,_

_Don't wanna see the sun._

_Hold me forever,_

_Don't wanna let you go._

_Forever is my promise,_

_And it will always be so."_

Tommy finished the last bit on the piano.

And Jude smiled.

Another tour complete, Another song sung, Another great record, And another year with Tommy.

Tommy put his arm around her waist and waved at the crowd.

"Thank you so much! Goodnight!" Jude smiled and waved as she and Tommy walked off stage.

When they got backstage, Jude jumped on Tommy and kissed him passionatly.

Because who was she to go against destiny?

"I love you." Jude smiled.

"I love you too. Great set." Tommy smiled.

"Thanks, you weren't so bad yourself." Jude smiled.

"Except that note Speid missed in Anyone But You. If he's gonna play stadiums, he's gotta realize." Tommy laughed.

Jude hit him playfully.

"It rocked. You know it did." Jude smiled.

"I know." Tommy smiled.

Tommy set her down and took her hand.

It was the way it should be.

And they had forever to look forward to.

THE END.

* * *

**Author's Note: Thank you guys so much for all your awesome reviews. You kept the story going. The song in the last two chapters belonged to me. But of course, I do not own Instant Star or anything to do with it. If anyone wants a sequeal about Jude and Tommy's life please ask. Because I would be thrilled to if enough people wanted me to. I really appreciate the fans of this story so much, and I thank you so much!**

**Much Love,**

**Tomyfavoriteliar.**


End file.
